criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beretta 92
The Beretta 92 is a series of semi-automatic pistols designed and manufactured by the Italian firearms company Beretta, chambered for the 9mm Parabellum. Beretta 92FS.jpg|The Beretta 92FS, the most popular Beretta 92 model Design The Beretta 92 first appeared in 1975 and was designed by Carlo Beretta, Giuseppe Mazzetti, and Vittorio Valle, all experienced firearms designers on the Beretta design team. Several elements of the 92 were derived from earlier Beretta designs, including the open-slide design (which came from the M1922) and the alloy frame and locking block barrel (which came from the M1951). The 92's design allowed for the acceptance of "double-stacked" or high-capacity magazine designs. Many American law-enforcement agencies have prominently used the 92 in their operations, including the U.S. Armed Forces, Border Patrol, and Immigration and Naturalization Service, as well as the Minneapolis and Los Angeles Police Departments. Specifications *''Cartridge'': 9mm Parabellum *''Weight'': 950 g. (34 oz.) *''Length'': 217 mm. (8.5 in.) *''Barrel Length'': 125 mm. (4.9 in.) *''Capacity'': 10-32 rounds Beretta 92 Variants 92FS *Has an enlarged hammer pin that fits into a groove on the underside of the slide, which is meant to stop the slide from flying off the frame to the rear if it cracks. *Developed in response to reported defective slides during U.S. military testing. 92SB *Extremely rare. *Initially called the 92S-1. *Specifically designed for the U.S. Air Force trials (which it won), to which the 92SB model name was officially adopted. *Included changes from the 92S (another Beretta 92 variant), such as the addition of a firing pin block (thus the addition of the "B" to the name) and the relocation of the magazine release catch from the bottom of the grip to the lower bottom of the trigger guard. 92FS Inox *Named Inox from the French word "inoxidable" (meaning non-oxidizing) *Features the following parts made in stainless steel: **Barrel **Slide (including the extractor, the safety, and the right-side manual safety lever) **Trigger, including the pin **Slide stop lever On Criminal Minds Criminal The following unsubs used Berettas in their crimes *Season One **Tim Vogel ("Extreme Aggressor") - A serial killer, rapist, and abductor who used a Beretta 92FS Inox Model during a standoff with Gideon. **Ted Bryar ("Derailed") - A cop killer who used a Beretta 92FS stolen from a slain security to hold six people hostage. **Marvin Doyle ("A Real Rain") - A vigilante and serial-turned-spree killer who used a Beretta 92FS to subdue his victims before killing them. *Season Three **Jason Clark Battle ("Lucky"and "Penelope") - A one-time cop killer and serial-turned- budding spree killer and stalker who used a Beretta 92FS during a standoff. *Season Four **Ben Abner ("Mayhem") - A terrorist, cop killer, bomber, and mass murderer who used a Beretta 92FS during a hospital shooting. **Bill Lancaster ("A Shade of Gray") - An officer who used a Beretta 92FS, but also attempted to frame Hugh Rollins for the murder of Kyle Murphy, who was actually killed by his brother Danny. *Season Six **Raymond Donovan ("The Thirteenth Step") - A spree killer, thrill killer, arsonist, and robber who used a 92FS as one of his weapons. **Bill Thomas ("Coda") - A murderous abductor who used a Beretta 92FS to abducting a couple. *Season Seven **Izzy Rogers ("Hit and Run") - An international and symphorophilic serial killer, thrill killer, and assassin-turned-terrorist, bank robber, serial bomber, cop killer, mass murderer, and abductor who used a Beretta 92FS during her murders. *Season Eight **John Myers ("The Silencer") - A one-time cop killer and serial-turned-spree killer who used a Beretta 92FS taken from a guard he killed while on the run. **Rodney Harris ("Restoration") - A spree killer who used a Beretta 92FS during a standoff after returning from Season Two. *Season Nine **Wallace Hines ("The Inspiration" and "The Inspired") - A serial rapist, projected cannibal, one-time workplace shooter, one-time cop killer, and serial-turned-spree killer and abductor who used a Beretta 92FS during his killing spree. **Owen McGregor ("Angels") - A serial killer, proxy killer, a drug, arms, and human trafficker, one-time killer, and one-time copycat who used a Beretta 92FS during a shootout. *Season Ten **Jerry Tidwell ("Beyond Borders") - A prolific serial killer, family annihilator, and abductor who used a Beretta 92FS during his failed attempted murders. *Season Eleven **Giuseppe Montolo ("The Job") - A prolific and international serial killer, hitman, bomber, gangster, and one-time abductor who used a Beretta 92FS during his later crimes. *Season Thirteen **Jake Logan ("Killer App") - A prolific and international serial bomber, mass murderer, one-time cop killer, one-time abductor, workplace shooter, and serial-turned-spree killer who held a hostage with a 92FS. Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters used Berettas. *Season Two **Detective Murad ("Psychodrama") used a Beretta 92FS. **An unnamed bank security ("Psychodrama") guard had a Beretta 92Fs **Detective Cal McGee ("Legacy") used a Beretta 92FS during a standoff with Charles Holcombe. *Season Four **Chief Brad Carlson ("House on Fire") used a Beretta 92FS. **An unnamed Sheriff's Deputy ("Normal") used a Beretta 92FS during a standoff with Norman Hill. **An unnamed Canadian border officer ("To Hell and Back, part 1") used a Beretta 92FS during a standoff with William Hightower. *Season Five **An unnamed officer ("A Rite of Passage") drew his Beretta 92FS while hunting for Ronald Boyd. *Season Six **Alison Sparks ("Coda") used a Beretta 92FS taken from Bill Thomas and used it to kill him. Gallery Real World 92FS 3.jpg|92FS Beretta bullets.jpg|92FS with several rounds. 92FS 4.jpg|92FS silent Beretta.jpg|A 92FS with a silencer attached. Berettas together.jpg|A 92FS (top) compared with two other Beretta guns. Twin 92FS.jpg|Two 92FSs. Beretta 92FS Extended.jpg|A 92FS holding a high-capacity magazine. Beretta 92FS Retract.jpg|Detail of a 92FS' rejection port and barrel. PT92 vs 92FS.jpg|A 92FS in comparison to a Taurus PT92. Good Inox.png|The Inox Inox brown.jpg|An Inox with brown handles. Twin Inox.jpg|Two Inoxes Inox ammo.jpg|An Inox and 14 rounds. Inox 4.jpg|Beretta Inox Beretta 92FS Inox.jpg|Inox Beretta 92FS Inox2.jpg|Another Beretta Inox Model, with an extended barrel. Beretta Inox Slide.jpg|A Beretta Inox with the slide retracted. 92SB.gif|The rare 92SB. 92SB 4.jpg|92SB 92SB compact.jpg|A 92SB compact 92SB 2.jpg|92SB Brown 92SB.png|A 92SB with brown handles. Beretta 92SB.jpg|The Beretta 92SB. 92SB.jpg|Beretta 92SB. 92SB slide.png|A brown 92SB with the slide retracted. On Criminal Minds Extreme Aggresor Hostage.jpg|Tim Vogel holds Heather Woodland hostage with a 92FS Inox in "Extreme Aggressor". 600px-CMS1E08 09.jpg|Ted Bryar holds hostages with a 92FS in "Derailed". Marvin Beretta.jpg|Marvin Doyle holds Ted Elmore hostage with a 92FS in "A Real Rain". Murad Beretta.jpg|Detective Murad holds his 92FS in "Psychodrama". Bank Guard Gun.jpg|An unnamed bank security guard with his 92FS. End of a Legacy.jpg|Cal McGee draws his 92fs on Charles Holcombe in "Legacy". Battle Gun.jpg|Jason Clark Battle holds Adam Fuchs hostage with 92FS in "Penelope". Identity Beretta.jpg|An unnamed cop draws his 92SB against Francis Goehring in "Identity". Identity Beretta 2.jpg|The same cop dead with his 92SB next to his corpse. Abner Gun.jpg|Ben Abner shoots his 92FS in a hospital in "Mayhem". Abner Gun 2.jpg|Another shot of Abner's 92FS. Normal Beretta.jpg|An unnamed officer with his 92FS in "Normal". Carlson Gun.jpg|Brad Carlson's 92FS in "House on Fire". 600px-CMS4E21 03.jpg|Bill Lanchester with his 92FS in "A Shade of Gray". Border Beretta.jpg|An unnamed Canadian border officer draws his 92FS against William Hightower in "To Hell and Back, part 1". Deputy Beretta.jpg|A deputy with his 92FS in "A Rite of Passage". Sparks Beretta.jpg|Alison Sparks holding Bill Thomas's 92FS in "Coda". Izzy Rogers mask.jpg|Izzy Rogers with her 92FS in "Hit". Izzy Rogers Mask 2.jpg|Another shot of Izzy's 92FS. Silencing Beretta.jpg|The 92FS used by John Myers in "The Silencer". Harris Beretta.jpg|Rodney Harris with his 92FS in "Restoration". Hines Gun.jpg|Wallace Hines with his 92FS in "The Inspiration". McGregor Gun.jpg|Owen McGregor shooting with a 92FS in "Angels". Jerry Beretta.jpg|Jerry Tidwell holding a hostage with a 92FS in "Beyond Borders". Beretta Job.jpg|Giuseppe Montolo holds his 92FS in "The Job". External Links *Wikipedia article Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles